FTT Year 2016 in Review: The 30 Stories That Define the Year in Media (Part III)
December 22, 2016 Another year is about to end. But before the calendar flips to 2017, here is a look back at the year that was in television and radio. This article looks back at the 20 moments that define the Philippine media this year. If you missed out on Part I and Part II of this series, click on the highlighted link for more information. Here is Part III of the four-part series. These stories are arranged in no particular order. Pinoy Boyband Superstar Answers To the Top Last year, GMA created its own reality talent show for up-and-coming Filipino boybands, To the Top. This year, ABS-CBN struck back by bringing the La Banda franchise to the Philippines under the name Pinoy Boyband Superstar. Unfortunately for GMA, the popularity of Pinoy Boyband Superstar far exceeded To the Top. The former constantly gained ratings of 30% or better while airing at a more convenient timeslot of 6:50 p.m., whereas the latter only mustered around 7-8% ratings while airing at a not-so attractive timeslot of 9:45-10:00 p.m. Despite the success of Pinoy Boyband Superstar, it remains to be seen if BoybandPH can become a more popular boyband than Top One Project ever was. That said, the key to both boybands at this point is to outsell each other in order to win the hearts of fans. Delamar Leaves RX 93.1’s The Morning Rush The Morning Rush on Monster RX 93.1 is an institution in Philippine FM radio, having aired continuously for over two decades. So when Delamar Arias decided to leave both the show and the station on July 29, listeners, or ‘rushers’, were stunned. After all, Delamar, along with long-time partner Chico Garcia and recent addition Gino Quillamor, were instrumental in the show’s success, with the Top 10 segment becoming the most popular segment. Her departure left a glaring hole on The Morning Rush, one they have struggled to fill since. Delamar was not the only high-profile departure from the station. A few weeks later, Bea Fabregas left RX to focus on hosting FOX Sports Philippines’ Fox Sports Minute and The GOAT, while Karen Bordador was arrested for alleged drug possession and was de facto removed from the station. 9TV Reverted As RPN-9 On January 18, 9TV reverted back the name as RPN-9 as the remaining corporate name. New shows are premiered is the game show Kasama, Break the Bank and the variety show Penthouse Party. Tagalized foreign canned programs in the U.S. and Mexican telenovelas continue to dominate the weeknight primetime block; and the MBA continue to reign on primetime from Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday; and retaining the local shows and Tagalized Hollywood movies (Saturday Night Blockbusters and Sunday's Big Event) on weekends. The Launch of PBA Rush, Plus UFC on TV5 and Olympic Coverage If Solar Entertainment has NBA Premium TV, then TV5 has its own channel for the PBA in PBA Rush. Launched prior to the 2016 Governors’ Cup, PBA Rush is considered the Filipino version of NBA TV, featuring live and archived PBA games plus special programs dedicated to the league. The timing of PBA Rush’s launch couldn’t have come at an important time, as that year’s Governors’ Cup saw Barangay Ginebra San Miguel end an eight-year title drought at the expense of the Meralco Bolts. Ginebra’s win would have concluded PBA’s run with TV5 and IBC-13, but instead the partnership between the two was renewed in time for the ongoing Philippine Cup. TV5 also made a high-profile acquisition when it purchased the broadcast rights to the UFC, promising it to air live on its HYPER channel. Unfortunately, TV5 and PTV-4’s coverage of the 2016 Rio Olympics was a difficult one, as the network struggles to deal with its decline in programming quality. Other Sports Stories on TV ABS-CBN Sports replaced the UFC by focusing on local and regional mixed martial arts, namely the Alvin Aguilar-led URCC, and the Southeast Asia-based ONE Championship. They also brought in the ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) as part of its continued commitment to local and regional sports. Solar Sports dabbled into collegiate basketball by airing the NAASCU, while PTV-4 and AksyonTV aired the UCBL and CESAFI tournaments respectively. However, the biggest draws remain the NCAA and the UAAP, where the San Beda Red Lions and the De La Salle Green Archers won their respective championships. Finally, in women’s volleyball, ABS-CBN Sports acquired the rights to the Shakey’s V-League, beginning a contentious rivalry between the V-League and the TV5-aired Philippine SuperLiga. Be My Lady Reigns, Ryzza Mae’s Run Ends Be My Lady, topbilled by real-life couple Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga,was the top draw at the pre-noontime slot for much of this year. Airing for 221 episodes from January 18 to November 25, the series earned ratings of nearly 20%, besting the competition in the process. The aforementioned competition included a pair of shows starring Ryzza Mae Dizon: Princess in the Palace, and Calle Siete. But with Ryzza already entering the pre-teen stage of her life, it was clear that she was no longer the charmingly cute presence of years past. In the end, TAPE decided to cease starring her on the pre-noontime slot beginning October 24, and gave the BAES (along with Taki Sato) of ‘Eat Bulaga’ a lead role in TROPS. As for IBC-13, Bimby, topbilled by the child actor Bimbty Aquino-Yap, Kr originally aired on the afternoon slot from January 25 to March 4. It was moved to the pre-noontime slot on March 7. Airing for 120 episodes from January 25 to July 22, the series got a decline of 12% low ratings. At present, Lara Laura, topbilled by Cassy Legaspi and Belinda Mariano reigning the pre-noontime slot premiered in July 25 and airing the 11:30 timeslot. Part IV of this four-part series is coming up tomorrow. Stay tuned.